Artemis Knighton Hood
by marian0artemis0locksley
Summary: This is an attempt at Robin Hood and Marian's daughter Artemis.Set after Season Two but they never went to the Holy Land. RobinMarian WillDjaq. T for now, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis

The strange, hooded figure aimed her arrow. She released the string and the arrow whirred, hitting a doorway, the potatoes and bread on the shaft miraculously unharmed. She repeated the process, watching the villagers run outside to grab the food. When a meal was hanging from every dwelling, she began walking towards the main path into the forest. But two metal- clad guards came running.

"Hood!" one shouted to his companion. "Outside of Clun!"

They ran, and just as the figure was reaching the forest, gave chase. She ran faster, but after sprinting half a mile, carrying a bow, with a score of guards on her tail, she was exhausted. She climbed up the nearest tree, the murky brown and olive hues of her clothing camouflaging with the branches.

The guards stopped in confusion. They huddled fearfully towards the center of the clearing as arrows rained down, trapping them.

"Leave now." Came a clear, confident voice, low enough to be mistaken for a male. "And tell the Sheriff that Robin Hood thanks him for the tax money."

The guards did not need to be told twice. They ran off, leaving an empty clearing. The 15 year old scampered down the tree. She looked behind her before darting the rest of the way to the camp, the tag round her neck bouncing all the way.

She walked into her home, walking to her space and taking off her cape. Curly brown hair tumbled down to her shoulders as she pulled off her headscarf. She took off her leather jacket, revealing a white, short-sleeved tunic with a green corset. The wide legs of her brown pants swished as she moved.

"Where were you?" Asked her "uncles" Allan and Will at the same time.

"Obviously out." Replied "aunt" Djaq, the Master of the Obvious.

The young woman opened her mouth to respond but was cut off as her father, Robin, walked in shouting.


	2. Deja Vu

Will groaned as a furious Robin burst into the carefully hidden camp. "Oi!" Allan yelled as Robin bellowed out "ARTEMIS MARIAN ELIZABETH ROSE KNIGHTON HOOD!"

Robin paced over to her, his saliva spraying her face. She quickly thought through the situation and decided to take the "innocent" route.

"Yes father?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes delicately.

"You went OUT! You DISOBEYED MY COMMANDS." He screamed with enough noise to wake the dead. Artemis rolled her eyes. Her mother, Marian Knighton walked into the camp, closing the door carefully behind her, and raised an eyebrow skeptically. After swiftly analyzing the predicament, she stared at the ceiling.

"Robin, do you want the Sheriff to find us?" Marian asked as she placed an arm on her husband's shoulder.

"SHE WENT INTO CLUN! SHE SHOT FOOD OVER THE WALL! Twenty soldiers chased her and then she IMPERSONATED me! I don't CARE if the Sheriff finds us." He shouted.

"This sounds awfully familiar." Allan muttered.

"What?" Robin asked, momentarily stunned.

" Not bein' funny, but you did the same thing didn't ya?" he asked to a unanimous yes from the gang.

"Well… I…those were completely different circumstances…" Robin spluttered.

The gang gaped at him. Marian raised her eyebrows so high they disappeared into her hair. She put her finger over Robin's lips.

"This is the first time in living memory that Robin of Locksley has been speechless.

" I think an apology is due." Djaq said, nodding towards Artemis.


	3. Apologies and Meetings

Notes: The apology confused a few people

Notes: The apology confused a few people. _Robin _was supposed to apologize to _Artemis_ for yelling needlessly. Thank you for reviewing! You guys deserve the Sheriff's gold!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Artemis.

Thanks for the ideas, Robin of Nottingham!

Sorry to take so long to update, homework, migraines and colds are dominant right now.

Right- to the story!

Apologies and Meetings

Robin stared at the ceiling as he apologized. Marian grabbed his shoulders and swung him around to face her.

"We need to talk. Now." She said angrily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of camp, into the forest.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned, thinking something was wrong.

"I haven't done anything today, Djaq." Artemis said, as they hauled the laundry from the various bunks.

"You fed the majority of Clun." Djaq said, almost questioningly.

"But I haven't helped. I want to make it up to you guys. Let me do the laundry. I need to clear my head. Here, I'll take it to the stream. You and Will can spend some time together."

"I... how did you…? " She spluttered. "Thanks." Djaq said, looking down.

" Keep Much from cleaning my bunk, okay?" Artemis smiled her self- confident smile, identical to her father's, as she left the hidden home.

"Why must you always treat her like a child?" Marian asked, her eyes demanding an answer as the sunlight stained her pale cheek gold.

"Because she insists like acting as one!" Robin said, one step short of a growl.

Marian sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You did the same thing when you were her age! Besides, she hasn't been captured." Marian insisted.

"Yet." Robin muttered.

"She is the daughter of Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman, she can take care of herself." Marian replied calmly. Robin looked away. His wife put her fingers around his chin and turned his face towards her. "Listen to me!" She said through gritted teeth.

Robin sighed. "Yes?" he asked in surrender.

"If you are so worried about her, train her." Marian retorted.

Artemis carried the overflowing basket from the camp, pausing every so often to stretch her arms. By the time she reached the river, the sun was high in the sky. She rolled up her pants and took off her boots, slowly wading into the water, bringing the laundry with her.

She pushed her sleeves up past her elbows. The girl dumped the garments into the water, enjoying the sun that streamed through the trees. Suddenly, a sharp crack like a breaking branch resounded through the forest.

Artemis stood up as quickly as possible and turned her head towards the spot the noise had come from. She looked to see a boy, about her age, scratching his way through the trees. He stumbled down a brief hill and straightened up, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

Artemis notched an arrow on her bow and aimed towards him, pulling back. The almost- man held his hands above his head in apology.

"I mean no harm!" he said. He gestured towards the Saracen weaponry. "You can put that down."

"How do I know you don't have guards with you?" she questioned him.

"Ugh! I loathe the guards. They follow Father around like stupid spaniels! They never give me a moment's peace and I- wait! How do I know that _you're_ not one of Robin Hood's men?" he asked her.

She grinned confidently. "You don't." She smiled. But she put the bow down and resumed washing the dirt- encrusted tunics.

"Ow." he muttered as he put his hand in his pocket.

"Let me see your hand. I know some medicine." She said. At first, he was uncertain but he finally gave her his hand. She examined it carefully, staring at his palm and carefully cleaning the gash. "You scraped your hand on a tree branch." She said, questioning as much as informing. When the scrape was clean, she wrapped it in a bandage from her pocket and returned to the laundry.

"The cut is deep, but not serious." Artemis replied.

He watched intently for a time and finally broke the silence.

"What is your name, milady?" he asked politely.

She clenched her teeth. "I am no lady. I am a maiden or a girl but not a lady." She said, her eyes narrowed. She waited a moment before replying, "What is yours, sir?"

They replied simultaneously.

"John Gisbourne."

"Artemis Knighton"

They gaped in wonder at each other for a moment before darting in different directions and unsheathing their swords.

"You… you…you're a _girl!_" John said, temporarily speechless.

"And you're a blithering, foolish, cruel- hearted, poisonous, evil, sniveling, oaf!" she growled.

John's thoughts ran wild. _I cannot kill her! She is a maid! No matter who her father is, men can't hurt women! It isn't fair! _ He walked forward trying to explain, when Artemis kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"You are to go away." She said "If you tell anyone- anyone at all- about this meeting, in the name of King Richard, I will kill you." Her voice was calm, but the underlying fury was obvious. He stood and ran away.

_Good._ The youngest Hood thought as he darted up onto his horse.


End file.
